Do Fairies Have Tales?
by No Wasted Words
Summary: Do fairies have tales? Yes, yes they do. A collection of Fairy Tail shorts.
1. Heartbeat

Hey guys so Fairy Tail is one is one of my favorite anime so I decided to create this collection of shorts dedicated to it. They'll probably be made up mostly of my favorite ships. This story is just a short and sweet one, Enjoy!

P.S I do not own Fairy Tail

~Lucy

~Short One: Heartbeat~

A chilling winter wind fluttered through the small opening of a cracked window, it settled into the skin of the pajama-clad blonde as she shifted in her bed. Goosebumps peppered her skin lightly, acknowledging this she pulled the covers up to her chin. Curling up she tried to conserve her body heat, through the blanket the frosty air still nipped at her pale skin. Lucy sighed heavily as she tried to wrap the cover tighter around her, finally discovering a small source of warmth in her firmly bundled ball. Small snowflakes settle on her blonde eyelashes, sleepily her eyes were focused on the window quietly hoping for a pleasantly warm visitor would pay her a visit in the night. And as the pure white snow fell so did her eyelids.

A figure entered the dark room making a small echo throughout the room. Shutting the window behind him; Natsu turned to the bed noting the tiny ball baled in a duvet. His footsteps were soundless as he stalked over to the bed, climbing on carefully as to not wake the sleeping Heartfilia. He burrowed under the blanket and encased the sleeping girl in his muscular arms, through her unconscious state she could recognize that a foreign object was emitting an enticing heat and with that in mind she cuddled closer. Natsu smiled at Lucy lovingly, her soft flesh pressed up against his more scar-covered and callous skin. It was a pleasurable feeling that made him sigh happily, carefully he removed the scarf that sheltered his neck and enveloped it around his partner. She inhaled deeply but still did not stir, bringing her closer he pressed his face under the scarf and into Lucy's soft neck. His lips brushed against her silky skin making her shift closer, placing her arms and legs around him their breathing grew steady and their eyes closed. Neither of them noticed the subtle but singular rhythm that filled the crisp night air, even more, unaware of the perfect sync of their two beating hearts.

~The End~


	2. Milk Tea

Here's another short for you guys! P.S I do not own Fairy Tail :(

~Lucy

~Short Two: Milk Tea~

Loud noises echoed through the spacious guild hall but fell on deaf ears as they always did. As the brawl ensued the remaining members went about with their daily tasks; Lucy gazed thoughtfully at the job board pondering which one she would like, Levy's face was barely visible since it was shielded by a rather thick book, Juvia peered around a corner watching the fight as it contained the boy she harbored feelings for, and Cana had her rightful place seated at the bar with a mug in her hand. Placing her lips on it, she tipped it back feeling the liquid fill her mouth and flow down her throat. "Mira another one!" As she slammed the cup on the counter her slender hand wiped her upper lip, flicking the alcohol off her hand and onto the floor. "Gomennasai but we've just run out, and we don't get a new shipment until Monday." Mirajane bowed repeatedly with a sympathetic look on her face. "But that's three days from now!" Cana whined to herself, letting Mirajane get back to her duties. Standing up Cana exited the guild with a solemn face, her feet dragged behind her. _No worries, I'm sure the bars around here have plenty of liquor._ With a hopeful look, the young women made her way into town with only one prize in mind.

Cana collapsed on her messy bed with an irritated sigh. _I can't believe all twenty-five bars refused me!_ Reflecting back to her quest she felt enraged once again, " _You're Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's most notorious drinker! Get out! You'll drink us dry!"_ Remembering the bar's owner made her chuckle, she could still picture the vein popping out of his head. Just then she shot up, darting over to her closet she launched open the cream colored doors. Shoving aside the mass of clothes that littered the floor feeling something hard and cold, grinning she picked up the glass bottle only to her dismay it appeared to be empty. As she casted it back into the closet, and descended to the ground with her limbs splayed across the purple carpeted floor. Her eyes narrowed in on the clock, the numbers read; 12: 26. _Maybe I just need to sleep it off._ On that note Cana propelled herself up and laid on her bed, not caring to climb under the blankets waiting for sleep to take her.

The birds of Magnolia screeched violently, making Cana arise with a start and dropped back on her bed with an angry grunt. Her throat felt sore and scratchy making her thirst for something more than water. The soft pads of her feet made contact with the soft floor, her toes dug into the plushness making her sigh happily. Leaving her bedroom she entered her small kitchen, opening the refrigerator door the light installed in its ceiling shone brightly. As she looked through the items she found nothing appealing to consume or drink. Her hand landed on a glass that was placed in her cabinet, turning the faucet on she filled the cup. When the water splashed against her tongue she grimaced at its lack of flavor. _It's so bland._ But as the liquid washed down her, it was refreshing nevertheless. Staring at the clock she concluded it might be best if she headed to the guild and maybe found a job to take, observing the lack of sustenance and money.

Sitting down at the counter she turned her direction to Mirajane, "Any good jobs?" The blue eyed girl did not reply but instead smiled hopefully as she presented a small cup in front of the brunette. "What it is?" Cana question moving the liquid around in the china cup. "It's milk tea. Go on, try it!" The white haired beauty urged enthusiastically. Still unsure Cana glared at the cup, but in the end, she gave in to the wishes of the takeover mage. Pulling the ceramic cup to her rosy lips, she downed it fast like hard liquor only to find the aftertaste was sweet and not at all disgusting like she was anticipating. "Well? How is it?" Mira questioned, her cerulean eyes big and full of wonder. "You don't by any chance have more?" The bartender squealed and jumped joyfully, but then recomposed herself and looked at Cana with a straight face. "I'll go get the pot."

25 cups and 3 pots later, the guild was much more lively and boisterous." Putting down her small teacup she looked at Mira, who just beamed as she poured in the milky brown tea. "Why don't I just give you the recipe?" Cana nodded vigorously as she siphoned the tea down so briskly that when she towed it away from her face it was gone. Passing Cana the piece of paper with her neat and elegant handwriting detailing the instructions and ingredients needed. She began to stroll away but swivel around rapidly. "Oh, I forgot to mention; the shipment arrived early. I can pour you some if you would like." Cana glanced down at the slip of paper in her hand, "You know what, I think I'm good..." And with that, the girl ambled out of the building prepared to commence her journey to seek out the ingredients, completely aware of the smirking women she left behind the counter.

~The End~


	3. When I Learn To Fly

Before I start the story I just want to note I used Rōmaji version; Gurandīne, instead of Grandeeney.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail… ;(

~Short Three: When I Learn To Fly~

A bright red circle could be noticed easily in its place on the calendar, inside it, a glimpse of a 7 could be seen. Now this day would have just been another day if it hadn't been for the month, which just happen to be July. A door could be heard quietly closing through the silence of the solemn dusk that settled of Magnolia. A girl hurried through the sleeping town, a deadline weighing on her heavily. Meeting the edge of the town a vast forest appeared in front of her, seeing a few rays of light peek softly through the trees made Wendy quicken in pace. As she trudged through the trees she saw the forest density begin to thin, eventually leading to a sizable meadow. She stood in the middle with a grin, watching as golden beams light up a colorful sky. Tears cascaded down her face, they glittered in the beams of light. "Look, Gandline; it's the sunrise. Remember how we would watch it together?" More tears pooled in her cocoa eyes, they moistened her rosy cheeks. "I'm here Gurandīne, are you?" Wendy waited for a reply, even if she knew it was impossible she still had a hope in the back of her head. The sun was now in full view, but her eyes were drawn to a rather large tree as a large leaf landed on her head. The old looming tree brought back an older memory. "Gurandīne, I'm scared!" A tiny child called from the branch that she clung to. "You got up there, you can get down." The dragon's soft voice flutter through air, "But what if I fall?!" The blunette cried out hugging the branch tighter, with her eyes squeezed shut. "Then I will catch you, I'll always catch you. And when I'm gone someone else will catch you, you won't ever fall." Grandline smile at the girl her words kind and reassuring, to this the child smile. Wendy carefully began to maneuver her way down the tree, only to lose her grip and plummet to the ground. In one swift motion, she was swept up by the mighty beast and was ascending into the sky. Sitting up and open her brown eyes, the girl laughs joyfully and spread her arms mimicking the appendages protruding from the cerulean creature. Leaning forward she laid her head on Gurandīne's warm scales, and with a small voice, she whispered, "Gurandīne when I learn to fly we'll always be together. Forever..." A crystal droplet fell from the dragon's eye, "Forever is a long, long time." A wise voice spoke when a small voice chimed in. "I know because that's how long I'll love you."

Wendy climbed up the tree with grace and sat on a sturdy branch, the view was extravagant and breath-taking. She smiled brightly but was then caught off guard by a large snap as the branch gave way. Time seemed to stop as she began to fall to the ground, one thought was in her mind. "Gurandīne," her small body collided with the ground, "I fell." She laid in the grass unable to stop the tears. Her chest heaved, she was unable to catch her breath. A figure appeared over her, one that resembled an ebony haired dragon slayer. He picked her up from the ground, sharing a glance he placed her on his shoulders. "Fly." She didn't need any more encouragement, she spread her arms and hoped. Suddenly she felt the wind and could hear the sounds of Gajeel's breathing as he ran through the field. Excited laughs poured out of her mouths, still, she could stop the tears but they weren't tears of sorrow anymore, they were tears of happiness. "Gurandīne, I finally learned to fly…" The wind seemed to embrace her in a comforting hug. Softly it whispered, "I know…"

~The End

A/N I know it's short and I'm sorry but I felt like it didn't need to be too long. Also, I feel like there wasn't enough bonding between Gajeel and Wendy and there was so much potential for friendship between these two characters and that's why I made this short. I also wanted to add a sad element (because it's also underrated), and I'm not afraid to admit that I cried while writing this. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I've just been overwhelmed with stuff, and so I want to thank everyone for all the love and support I've received. It really motivates me to keep writing. Thanks! I love you all!

~Lucy


	4. Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds

_A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail ;(_

 _~Lucy_

~Short Four: Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds~

The infirmary was quiet as the darkness coated the outside of the windows, crickets sung happily outside the glass panel. Natsu sat on a rather hard and uncomfortable wooden chair while gazing out the window. He barely could make out the stars that were twinkling wildly, and flinch lightly every time he saw a figure move in the darkness. He pondered Lucy's appearance; his eyes slide over her every feature, their onyx hues caressing, and engraving every one of her unique attributes. The mage's hair was like delicately spun gold, and her fragile pale skin adorned small bruises, scratches, and bandages and every time Natsu saw one he glared at it and suppressed a small growl. Natsu's larger tan hands cradled Lucy's much tinier one, he ran his thumb over her pale knuckles. Natsu's eyes bore heavily into her soft, rose colored lips; how badly he wanted to glide his rough, calloused fingers over them, oh how badly he wanted to meet her lips with his own. The urge clawed at him, maimed him like an animal. But that's what it was an animal, a primal, fundamental instinct fighting to take him over. Before Natsu realized what he was doing his face was inches away from hers, just a breath between them. Lucy's soft exhales brushed over his cheeks, he leaned forward so his forehead made contact with hers. Should I? He wondered intently, and as he gazed at her peaceful face he knew the answer.

Before he could touch her lips with his, Lucy's chocolate eyes fluttered open to met Natsu's onyx ones. For a brief but intimate moment they held each other's gaze before he jerked his face upwards and grazed her forehead with his chapped lips. After place a small kiss on her soft skin he opened his mouth to speak. "Hey, I want to show you something." She moved over to make a space for Natsu's warm body, he slid under the covers and helped pull Lucy up to a sitting position. Lucy reveled in his heat as it sank into her being, she sighed and proceeded to inch closer to her partner. His muscled arm wrapped itself around her slender pale shoulders, Lucy's head resting on his uncovered chest .

"Okay, look up." His voice was barely a whisper as he peered up himself. Lucy's breath caught in her throat, she watched the scene above her with awe. Several glow in the dark stars were placed on the high ceilings, a green light illuminated from them. Lucy thought they looked like diamonds, diamonds that blazed lustrously. It was made an unknown feeling spread through her chest, though it was such a small gesture she couldn't help but feel a little special that Natsu had done this just for her. "Do you like it?" He questioned, his eyes bore into her cheek nervously, eagerly awaiting her answer. "It's beautiful, I love it." The smile evident in her voice, her gaze still glued to stars. "Did you do this yourself?" Tearing her orbs away Lucy glanced at the boy. Natsu laughed, "Ya, took me all day. I'm still trying to get all the glue off my fingers." He held up his hand, Lucy laughed at the patches of glue, noticing that parts of his fingers were stuck together. Doing a task like this with others was a great feat when it came to Natsu, but Natsu doing a task like this BY HIMSELF was almost unfathomable. "I know you're sad about not seeing the stars because you're stuck in here, so I thought I would bring them to you." His words reminded her of that time he had sailed the rainbow sakura tree down the river, the thought of this made her grin. Lucy threw her arms around Natsu, hugging him tightly a few stray tears leaked out of her eyes. He looked down in terror as he felt the wetness on his chest, "Thank you." He barely even heard her voice even with his heightened senses, rather he felt the movement of her lips as she formed the words confirming her gratitude. In return Natsu encased her with his fibrous arms and surrounded her smaller form. "Stay." Lucy spoke as she lifted her face to him. Though she would not admit it Natsu made her feel safe and happy, never had she known sleep better than when Natsu was by her side. The dragon slayer just nodded, his arms secured tightly. Lucy fell asleep watching the diamonds in the 'sky' that radiated a gleaming brilliance, and if you asked her she would swear on her life that she saw them twinkle.

 _A/N: More Nalu! Hoped you enjoyed! Please review!_

 _~Lucy_


	5. Cold Questions, Unthawed Answers

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail

~Lucy

~Short Five: Cold Questions, Unthawed Answers ~

A scowl colored her skin as she returned with a bottle in hand, her footsteps exerted all of her anger and frustration. She sat in the chair next to him, her sorrowful eyes directed down. "Gray-sama needs to tell Juvia where it hurts." The blue haired girl's gaze travel over his body with searching eyes. "Aside for the obvious places?" He looked at his visible injuries, Juvia nodded in reply, "Everywhere." Gray gave a dry laugh that had a bitter, biting undertone. Juvia ignored his cold answer and began to tenderly wipe away the dirt surrounding the large gash on his shoulder. Occasionally he winced at the searing pain that came, when this happened she slowed her ministrations and muttered a hushed apology. "Are you mad?" His question lingered in the air, waiting to be met with an answer. He looked at his best friend hoping for a clarified response, but Juvia just carried on with her task. The silence was thick and tense, yet none of them wavered not even slightly.

As Juvia completed cleaning his cuts, she reached for the wrapping but Gray stopped her. In the time that he had been in the room she didn't look him in the eyes, not even once. He needed to see her eyes, to know what she was feeling, to know what she was thinking. He placed his hand under the water mage's chin lifting her face so it was now in his line of sight. That look… It was one she gave him everytime he came home like this, every time he disappointed her. "Please Juvia, don't look at me like that." He pleaded with her to give him that adoring look he so vividly remembered. Her navy eyes wandered for a moment before darting between his wounds."Why does Gray-sama do this? Why is Gray-sama so intent on getting hurt?" Clear tears found her innocence eyes, her voice cracking lightly. He felt that familiar feeling crashing into his mind; the anger, the sadness, the self-hate, the last he found was the one he was most accustomed to. "I'm sorry Juvia, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry." He wrapped his arms around the bluenette to comfort her, or perhaps it was to comfort himself. Juvia sat cradled in his arms, his touch was cold but it brought a certain sense of security. They stayed like this for a moment; breathing in each other's scent, basking in each other's presence. "Gray-sama please be careful. Juvia does not want Gray-sama to open his wounds again." At her request he moved back. Gray waited for her to continue wrapping his lacerations, and she did with a solemn expression gracing her features. It wasn't until he was fast asleep on her couch that she remembered, he never did answer her question.

A/N: A little bit of Gruvia for all you Gruiva lovers out there. I'm thinking about branching this off into a complete story, should I? Sorry that it's so short, I've been busy with school. I'll try to update soon. Please review! :)

~Lucy


	6. Snow Angels And Frosty Devils

A/n: Just a little friendship fluff

~Short Six: Snow Angels and Frosty Devils~

A sharp look passed between the two women as they stared at the snow. "Go!" They dove into the mounds of whiteness, intent shadowed their every action. Ezra smiled as she created three decent sized balls, she worked quickly to pile them on top of each other in a sequential fashion: largest to smallest. Glancing over to her competitor she was slack jawed. Mira's snowman was already sculpted to mirror the figure of a shapely female, determined not to fall behind Erza pulled out her sword and sliced the snow into a mimicking image. Giggles could be heard far behind the two competitors, they belonged to two girls of the less fierce breed. Levy's tiny body was being consumed by the white fields of snow and Lucy wasn't that much better. They laughed with bliss as they moved their arms and legs to flatten out the puffs of snow. Lucy carefully moved to get up for fear of destroying her newly made masterpiece. Stepping over to her friend she outstretched her hand. Levy grasped it while smiling brightly, once on her feet she turned around and they both admired their art. Two snow angels, varying in size and shape made striking indents in the whiteness. Pulling away her attention when she heard a deafening shout of distress, Levy had lost her footing and attempted to grab Lucy and the sudden break in balance sent the two girl toppling over and rolling down the hill.

The two girls were hurled toward the other two's feet and collided in a flurry of limbs and snow. Several groans left the blonde's mouth while Levy sneezed in response to heaps of snow shoved up her nose from the fall. Mira who had coincidentally landed on the top of the pile stood up gracefully and brushed the white flakes off her jacket, she then extended a helping hand to the redhead below her. Smiling Erza took her hand and hoisted herself up, "This doesn't mean I give up, I want that gift card." She adorned a dreamy and distant look on her face as she fantasized about how many cakes she could buy. Lucy had received the pastry gift card as a reward from a mission, having no use for the extra pounds it could bring she offered it to Erza and overhearing the conversation Mira convened for her own accord. Since Lucy had been unable to decide she consulted Levy who had opted for a snowman contest when she saw all the snow outside.

"If you really want it you can have it." Mira said breaking Erza's train of thought. Mira gave Erza a bright smile, "I don't really have a use for it, I just wanted a few sweets for the holidays and I really wanted to build a snowman." She gestured to the figures made from snow. "Let's build one together then." Erza smiled lightly and grabbed a small handful of snow. Mira beamed brightly in return and began to roll up a snowball. The two women began to walk away from the crash site unscathed, leaving the two remaining girls splayed in a tangle of limbs and confusion.

Shaking the snow from her gloves Erza looked at the creation in front of her, quite satisfied with the result. Mira wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed happily as she moved back to admire their work. The snowman was well rounded and it's face was sculpted with great care. For the finishing touches Erza had graciously given up her scarf while Mira had placed her hat on the top of it's head. "It's perfect!" Mira chirped with glee. "It does look pretty good doesn't it?" Erza grinned as she examined it. In that same moment a large icicle impaled the snowman and a burst of colorful flames melted the face of the once beautiful snow figure. "Is that all you got flame brain?!" Gray's voice could be heard not too far away. Mira and Erza stared at the former masterpiece in shock. The two boys could be seen a few feet away, their magic raging. "NATSU!" "GRAY!" Mira and Erza shouted in rage. Hearing their names the two mages turned and their expressions resembled something of a deer caught in headlights. They could practically see the devil ears and tail sprouting from the infuriated females and the malicious glint in their eyes did nothing to ease their nerves. "Not good." Gray murmured in a small voice. As the sun reach it's place high in the gray sky cries of pain and pleading could be heard.

When the dust settle everyone had decided to go their own way meaning that some would make their way to Lucy's house despite the blonde's protests. Now Mira stood in Lucy's kitchen making some "eggnog" and Natsu laid passed out in her bed with his head in the celestial mage's lap. Natsu and Gray had took quite the beating which resulted in Gray walking home with his metaphorical tail between his legs and Natsu passing out. Ezra had carried him the Lucy's house before going her own way, all the while Lucy was pleading the redhead to be gentler. "I hope Natsu can forgive me." Mira laughed nervously as she continued to make the drinks. "Well he and Gray did wreak yours and Erza's snowman, if anything they should apologize to you guys. I just hope he can even remember what he needs to apologize for…" Lucy laughed as she felt the large knot on his head. Walking into the room to give the blonde her drink Mira's nervous smile morphed into a sweet one as she watched the blonde stroke the dragonslayer's hair in a comforting way. A calming silence settled over the house as the evening light poured in through the frosted windows.

Erza walked against the blustering winter wind when she came upon the door of her friend's house. Holding the white box in one hand Erza used the other as she rapped her knuckles against the wooden door. To her surprise it was Mira who opened the door. "Erza, come in!" Mira ushered her in with a quiet voice. "I was just about to head back to the guild." Erza stepped in to shield herself from the cold and glanced around the relatively dark house. "Where are Natsu and Lucy?" The scarlet haired woman questioned. "Preoccupied at the moment." Mira hummed as she grabbed the scarf and hat she had previously retrieved from their dismember snowman. "Your scarf." The snow haired woman placed the blue piece of clothing in the other female's hand and Erza gave a quiet thanks. "Here I got this for you." The re-equip mage placed the medium sized boxed in the cerulean eyed woman. Mira opened the box with careful intent and squealed with a hushed excitement. "Almond Cakes! My favorite, how did you know?" With a small smile Erza replied, "I just had a hunch." Erza had recount how there was a shortage of the cream colored cakes whenever Mira left the bakery. "Thank you so much." Mira grinned with an uncharted glee. Mira's arms swung around the redheads form in a tight embrace. "Your welcome." Erza's voice was almost unheard had it not been the girls were the same height and Mira's ear was not by Erza's mouth. "It's late, we should get back." Mira said as she pulled away, Erza nodded firmly in agreement. The two friends silently departed from the now still house, leaving the remaining two souls to slumber quietly.

A/N: Okay I know this has been long overdue and I'm really sorry. I have been really busy with school and I'm working on creating an update schedule. I might do a Christmas/New Year special, if so it will probably be late (as always). Anyway stay tuned for more frequent updates

~Lucy


	7. Important Update!

Hello! I realize that it has been a long time since I've updated and I sincerely apologize. School and personal issues have kept me from my duties as a writer. However, as of next week, I will be updating every two weeks, probably posting on a Saturday or a Sunday. So, be on the lookout for these new changes and updates! It feels good to be back :)

~Lucy


End file.
